Communication networks are built with access network and core network control functions. The access network control function provides edge computing control for a multitude of devices, that have been granted access to the core network, to perform a target service. Further, the core network control function performs control functions associated with appropriate destinations according to defined criteria to deliver the requested services. A mobility access network function comprises edge control functions and radio/access components that can support different access technologies, for example, cellular, WiFi, Bluetooth™, and/or other low power radio networking technologies, etc. A mobility core network function comprises control plane (CP) and user plane (UP) data handling mechanisms. Typically, the control functions utilize information from network databases (e.g., home subscriber database (HSS)) to determine a policy(ies) for each service request associated with the devices. The UP anchors and executes the commands from the CP and routes the user data traffic pertaining to a given end user requested service. In order to improve efficiency for service delivery, multiple slices of the core network are built for different services, wherein each core network slice can be equipped with different CP and UP data transfer functions and/or policies. Conventional networks utilize network selection mechanisms that are radio access network (RAN) directed, with limited information, and wherein cross-nodal redirections are often performed. This significantly increases network signaling and/or processing times and reduces overall network efficiency, resulting in higher capital and operating costs. Typically, the RAN is pre-configured to direct a service request to a specific core network node to complete a connection/session setup prior to receiving its services. In particular, conventional networking design is static with pre-configured mappings defined per given RAN. This results in an inefficient allocation and utilization of several core network functions and their associated resources serving the RAN technology deployed for service delivery.